Flirting
by DemonCat008
Summary: Even spirits have their moments... (Read the bold in the first chapter for further info. Rating is subject to change)


_**HELLO MY PEASANTS**_

_**I am a horrible, horrible author for not writing in forever, but school just started again and I've been neck deep in homework. Alas, on the weekends I find myself bored. So how do I plan to spend that time? Fanfictions of course! But stories I constantly drop, so oneshots might have to become 'my thing'. So anyways, this idea hit me like a wrecking ball (and I never fell so hard in love. *badum-tsh*). I thought to myself "I haven't written about my bae Jackie in 5eva, and he's just a ball of love, what am I gonna do?". And then I bugged the wonderful **_DigiFan-Capp _**for a ship from ROTG and a verb/noun/adjective to start this off. **_

_**"This" is going to be a collection of the characters of RotG flirting. Why? Well, why not? (ohmygawd there are so many answers to both). So hey, I encourage suggestions (cause I kiiiinda need them to write oneshots) and I'll get to it as fast as I can! I may also do CannonCharacterxOC stuff too if you're superduper nice and review X3 Also, you can repeat verbs/nouns/adj's.**_

_**So you proooobably just want me to get going so here we go!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Requester: <strong>DigiFan-Capp

**Ship: **Tooth and Jack

**Verb: **Fall

* * *

><p>Jack was speeding through the sky at break neck speeds, laughing to himself as he spread winter's harsh cold through the streets of Paris. Why Paris? It was Valentine's Day, the holiday of love, and how could he resist pushing couples together? And how did he accomplish that, you ask? Ice patches that cause couples to fall into each other's arm, an excuse to stay cuddled up by the fire, and who can say 'no' to hot coco when that secret admirer could make a heart with foam just for you.<p>

Yes, ladies and gents, Jack Frost was _romantic_. A closet romanticist, but that boy new how to make a move. After all, he was forever a teenage boy. He had to know how to be slick when that lucky lady was awaiting her night in frozen armor.

Jack, having the attention span of a goldfish, wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Not like he usually _had_ to, not many teenage boys could fly after all, but that fateful day there was another occupant of the sky. And that was Toothiana. And they smashed _right_ into each other.

Letting out a yelp of shock, Jack nearly lost his grip on his staff. Tooth was not so lucky and dropped through the air. Jack swore under his breath and rocketed after her. She would hit the ground, or a building, if he didn't stop her fall. Thinking quickly, Jack reached out with the curved end of her staff and hooked her waist, tugging her close. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her in his lap, concern clear on his face. Tooth muttered something indistinguishable and nuzzled his neck. Jack cringed. Yeah, she was going to be out for a while.

To his surprise, that "a while" was only a few moments. They bleary eyed Guardian shifted in his lap and blinked rapidly, leaning back and looking around with confusion. "What... Jack! Oh my, are you okay?!"

"Hey, whoa! Calm down, I'm fine! Are _you_ okay?" He asked, concern creasing his forehead. The hummingbird woman nodded slowly, searching his face. Jack realized how close they were; her breath came in white clouds due to his close proximity and temperature. They both flushed with embarrassment and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, look at that _bruise_! What happened?" Tooth asked suddenly, poking Jack on the forehead. He 'ow!'ed and winced, causing the woman to jerk her hand back. "Oh! Sorry!"

"It's okay, Tooth, I'm fine. We must've crashed a little harder than I realized," He muttered, rubbing the sore spot ruefully. Tooth cleared her throat.

"My fault entirely, I'm sorry."

"Hey, no, I wasn't looking where I was flying. I was too caught up trying to make couples fall into each others arms that instead I made you fall into my arms!" Jack chuckled. It took him a moment to realize what he said, but when he did a fierce blush appeared on his face. "Uh, n-not that I _meant_ to do that. I just, uh... hehe. Sorry. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack," Tooth giggled, amused by his flustered expression. She quickly shifted and pecked him on the cheek, smiling widely at his stunned expression. "Happy Valentines Day, Jack."

"Happy V-Day, Tooth."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So bam, not bad for having written this in like... 25 minutes, not even? I should prooooobably go finish my English paper now... hehehe...<strong>_

_**Anyway, please leave questions/comments/concerns/hopes/dreams/aspirations because while I may have 3 suggestions in stock I can always have more, right? Thank you to **_Digi-fanCapp_** for being such a bae and helping me get this started.**_

_**And so that concludes chapter 1. Love ya cubs!**_


End file.
